Detective Sukai!: Volume 03 - The Thrill
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: This is the final volume, of "Detective Sukai!" and the feels get real in this volume. I hope everyone reading it! I think I wrapped up the story quite well and I hope everyone gets a few final biffs, booms and pow's out of this last volume! :) Thank you for reading this.


**Detective Sukai!:** **Bookisode #03:** **The Thrill…**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 _ **My movements in the dance are of course like, hypnosis…**_

…

 **#07:**

 **Mystery…**

" **W** ell hello, Mr. Kent… How may I be of service to you?" Sukai teased him with her sweetie-cutie, innocent act this time in full motion. "Well, I think we need to have a private meeting… I have to interview you, make sure you're right for me." Clark teased her back as he slowly stood up; making her heart pound and her crotch ache with a stabbing pain… "Fair enough, where are we going?" She asked breathing a bit heavier. "The supply closet." He replied grunting as he walked out of his cubicle and she followed him out of the enormous office; ignoring the hushed whispers and gossip girls, guys and gays in the other cubicles. "Damn, this is a big supply closet…" Sukai thought aloud as they walked into a large room full of old printers, recalled newspapers and dusty sets of pencils and notebooks. "Actually, the supply closet is right here." Clark turned his head to the supply closet in the back of the room, "Oh… Well damn, Superman!" She was impressed with his determination. "Not so loud, now come on…" He whispered, holding the door to the closet open for her… "Okay… Where's a light, in here?" She nodded as he closed door and she kept feeling around for a light in the closet. "Uohh, Sukai…" Clark groaned, immensely aroused… "Huhh? Found it!" Sukai exclaimed pulling the light on above them as Clark gazed at her; amazed she didn't fall for it. "What you'd think, I was going to grab your crotch or something?" She smirked coldly at him… "Or you were hoping, I'd pull your zipper down instead…" Sukai teased him icily. "Maybe, both… Either way, it's irrelevant at this point; since it's obvious you're not interested in me." Clark replied causing Sukai to grin sweetly. "Which is why you wore that sexy, business woman outfit." He added turning smile into a frown! "Look it's the only business outfit, I had… It's not my fault, it's tighter than it used to be." Sukai snapped intensely antagonized by Clark's tenacity. "Anyway, what's this so-called interview about? What do you want to know about me?" She asked folding her arms. "I want to know, something… Why did you stay with me, after I hurt you last night?" Clark asked that question, waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeehhhh too early on! "Fuck you if you think, I'd answer that question this early on!" Sukai responded snappily. "Well it's clear you don't have any romantic interest in me. So why did you stay?" He asked feeling his heart aching deeply for her to smile at him… "I don't owe you anything, Kent." She turned to her side, away from him. "Just tell me why…" Clark pleaded, yearning for her… "I already told you, I don't owe you any explanation…" Sukai growled, her voice cracking as her eyes filled with tears. "Please just tell me, I won't be angry. I promise…" The way he talked, it seemed like Clark already knew! "You promise?" She asked sheepishly, feeling him walking towards her as she turned away from him. "What is it, Sukai?" Clark asked, hugging her tightly from behind and pressing his crotch against her backside… "The Bat sent me 20,000 Yen and I used it to pay off my student loans in Japan…" Sukai replied speaking quickly. "WHAAA?!" Clark demanded confounded. "To be fair, you haven't paid me so technically speaking; you don't _really_ have a reason to be mad…" She tried to smart-talk her out of this one, it wasn't going to be that easy! "What the hell, Sukai!? Why would you? How could you? What was going through your mind?" He demanded, so betrayed he couldn't even put it into words. "So you mean? You were going to use my money to pay off your student loans?! But instead you used the Bat's money? Why, SUKAI?! WHY? What the hell is wrong with you?! What on God's green earth, were you thinking about?" Clark was beginning to sound like Darien/Mamoru in some ways… "You wanna know, what I was thinking?" Sukai shouted. "YES, I DO! You obviously weren't thinking about me or how I felt at the time…" He replied, tears fogging up his glasses… "You know what, I WAS thinking about! I don't have that long!" She shouted, tears filling her eyes. "What are you talking about?!" Clark shouted back. "I'm not like you, Clark… I can't live forever! I've already lost a good nine years of life, as Sailor Moon; I'm not about lose the last ten or fifteen… I don't care about the Bat, I don't care what he does to me! That bastard can do his worst, I don't care! I'll still fulfill my end of the bargain… But I'll tell you one thing, I'm NOT dying unhappily. I'm dying with honor, I'm dying with pride! I'm DYING WITHOUT REGRETS!" Sukai felt herself beginning to sob, uncontrollably. "You mean you don't care at all?!" Clark was demanded, heartbroken as the Soulwrenching Pain began engulfing him emotionally, mentally and spiritually… "Why should I?! It's NOT like anyone cares about me…" She sobbed, still shouting loudly. "I CARE ABOUT YOU! I care about you… I want you to be safe! That's it." Clark sobbed, hanging his head as his powers cleared the fog in his glasses… "What?" Sukai asked amazed by his words and the passion in them. "I was thinking about you, I wanted you to be safe! I want you to live… I care about you, Sukai!" He exclaimed, his tears turning into clear stains on his cheeks and chin… "I know, I hurt you… But the fact that you stayed out of guilt? Whatever you went through in Crystal, Tokyo must have been true hell because I…" Clark trailed off, having many realizations all at once. _**"Clark?" Sukai asked standing a little closer to him as he gazed down at her… "Sukai! Huhh, huhh, uhh… I don't want you to ever do that again!" He groaned, gripping her wrists and immediately penning them to the wall behind her so loud it made a – BONG! Noise… "Huhh, huhh, Clark? I… I… iiii… Clark. Why are you? What's wrong?" She felt her eyes widening, then softening as her cheeks reddened and warmed up hotter than usual. "What's wrong, Clark…" Sukai asked in a caring, loving tone… "Huhh… Huhh, huhh, uohh… Sukai. I… I… Huhh, huhh, huhh! I mean… I just…" Clark's incomplete, moany sentences were turning on Sukai more than she'd be willing to admit aloud! "What is it, Clark?" She panted breathily. "Stay with me, Sukai… I need you." He pleaded, kissing her neck passionately… "On one condition." She whispered in an innocent, teasing voice. "I know, I'll murder Tuxedo Mask… In the most inhumane way possible." Clark groaned kissing her neck even harder.**_ "That's another thing, I require… But I need something else before I can repay you; if I decide to do it the way you want me to." Sukai explained knowing he remembered that particular requirement! "Lois comes back tomorrow and talked to her last night; she's agreed to have dinner with me. She seems to be a lot calmer, I think she wants me to pop the question." He explained, as then he breathed down Sukai's neck… "Which one? The one about marriage? Or the one about your inches and if you really have that many?" Sukai teased him confidently. "Ohh, I do have that many… Maybe more. But tomorrow, I'm going to end it with her." He chuckled, moanily at her rude joke. "Good… Though you're aware that you're not the first to try and convince of me of that shit, right?" She asked feeling him pressing his chest against hers… "I know… I'm Superman though, I handle shit worse than breakups every, single day of my life." He smirked confidently at her. "If you say so." Sukai nodded, allowing him to kiss her a neck a little longer… "I know so… It's my life, don't you forget." Clark moaned, kissing her neck and nibbling lightly on it; though it wasn't hard enough to be considered a hickey. "And you remember, you're lucky I've let you come this close without ripping your ass to shreds." She retorted with an innocent, breathy moan. "Is that really a bad thing?" He grinned, slowly releasing her wrists and wrapping his arms around the small of her back… "Oh, believe me it is." Sukai panted teasingly, as she felt her hands sliding through the back of his silky, curly, onyx, slightly sweaty, perfectly-styled hair. "Why not, prove it to me?" Clark was finding it harder and harder to fight the intense urges, he had been having for the last two days now! "Sorry, Clark not today…" She whispered feeling him rubbing his arms all over her frame and gripping the small of her back. "Ohh, Sukai… It's so hard to hold it in." He pleaded, "I know…" She comforted him with a soft kiss on the ear… "I'm sorry, Clark." Sukai blushed as they gazed at each-other for what felt like an eternity. Meanwhile as Kakeru arrived in Clark's cubicle to brief him and Sukai on their next report; he was amazed to see them both gone so soon. "Where did they go?" He asked one of the gossip girls. "Into the supply closet. Room 317." The gossip girl explained… "And it looked like, something was about to happen in that closet too!" Another gossip girl winked at Kakeru, as he nodded to her and headed to the supply room to get the information he needed on Clark x Sukai – Though a microscopic security camera hidden the ceiling corner of the closet was already getting a good bit of it! And as you can guess, it was spiked so Kakeru would get a notification on it when they left the room and he would receive all the footage on his phone. "It's okay, Sukai…" Clark hugged her tightly, full-frontal style and kissed her ear passionately… "Thank you, Clark… I'm not giving you a blowjob, though." Sukai was reading Clark's dirty mind and setting him straight! Well as straight, as he could be set… "I guess, I'll have to use the bathroom after this then." He chuckled lightly, as she giggled innocently along with him. "Eeehee, eeheea, eeheaa! That's not my problem…" She giggled cutely… "It kind of is." Clark teased her, with a devilish smirk. _**"One more kiss on your neck? Just for me to prove we have a contract." He asked seductively, holding the small of her back and her elbow in his arms. "Fine… If you're giving me a hickey, do it on my shoulder. Until you're done with Lois, this is strictly between you and me…" She agreed sheepishly blushing… "As you wish, Moon Goddess." He chuckled, groaning as he pressed his chest against hers; and slowly and gently pulled down the right side of her jacket and pink, button-up shirt… Then after revealing a tiny bit of her white sports-bra, he began gnawing on her shoulder blade and pressing his crotch against hers. "Kugg, kugg, llommpp… Gggllug, lluck, gluggck… Tsss…" Clark groaned, nearly chewing on her flesh as a little blood dripped from her shoulder and he kissed it off… "Hmm, hmm… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp… Tsss… Tss… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp!" He passionately kissed her shoulder blade until the blood dried and there was nothing but the hickey; and the stinging pain from it that Sukai had deal with for the rest of the day. "Ohh, Sukai…" Clark groaned again, as he continued passionately kissing her neck and he lifted her leg up to his waist. "Huhh, huhh… Clark, Clark! Ohh, Clark… Stuh – uhh, uhh – stop, please… Stop, I…" She pleaded moanily, as her back pressed against the wall and he continued seducing her. "Kummllomp, llomp… I can't stop, Baby-Doll… I just… Uhh, uhh-ohhhh! I can't hold it in, anymore… Ohh, God!" Clark was completely under Sukai's control, they both knew it but Sukai really didn't know it fully yet…**_ "Kent! Miss Tsukino?" Kakeru made his "innocent" appearance as he opened the supply closet door and they blushed zealously. "Huhh?" They demanded, realizing Kakeru had walked in on them… "You could at least, turn the light off Kent." Kakeru snapped, making Clark's blood boil. "Hang on a second…" Clark growled to him, "I'm sorry, Sukai." He apologized blushing to Sukai. "It's fine… Just put my leg down, please." She asked, in a firm tone. "Yes, Baby – I mean, Sukai…" Clark nodded, gently placing her leg down. "How much did you see?" He asked turning back to Kakeru. "Only the last part, when you started raping her…" Kakeru smirked deviously… "I WASN'T raping her! It was totally consensual…" Clark replied, amazed that Kakeru couldn't tell or so it seemed. "Huhh…" Sukai face-palmed at Clark's confession… "Sukai, what's that on your shoulder?" Kakeru asked, trying to walk past Clark but Clark wasn't allowing it. "Nothing, it's none of your concern what we do in here. Okay, Keke?" She snapped pulling her jacket and shirt up; covering up the still fresh hickey… "It's Kakeru and it is my concern, if you're distracting Kent from his job…" Kakeru was one damn good double-agent! "Is that what you think, I'm doing?" She hissed getting tested with Kakeru. "What if it is?" Kakeru smirked… "This coming the guy, who wishes he could have Clark's job! Right, Clark?" Sukai asked, bringing Clark into their argument… "Uhh, Sukai…" Clark knew answering that question truthfully would get him fired. "Pussy…" She snapped to him, "I'll say it for em'…" Sukai began, not noticing Kakeru sliding his hand into his pocket and pressing a button on the touch-screen of his phone; that turned off the security camera video on the monitoring system where the daytime guard was watching it. "Huhh?" The guard asked confounded… Anyhow! "I am not!" Clark blushed, amazed she would use that curse word. "Look Keke, you've been after Clark's job since you came here and now you're trying to fuck him up; over one little mistake in a supply closet? Are you that self-absorbed? Don't act like you wouldn't bang this body, if you could!" She did get a little off-topic… "Sukai!" Clark's tone basically made it clear, he was in love with her. "The point is, you don't have the right to take the job away from Clark… Who's been working here, for… How many years, is it?" She asked him, "Ten years." He nodded awkwardly. "Ten years! Ten years? You must be 39 or something…" Sukai had a quick realization. "Actually, I'm 32 right now." Clark explained, with a little ego… "Really?" Kakeru asked. "Yea, I'll be 33 in August." He smiled proudly. "Happy Early Birthday, I guess…" Sukai shrugged, blushing deeply. "Thank you, Sukai…" He flirted with her, bluntly… "It's not even June yet… As you were saying, Sukai?" Kakeru turned back to Sukai. "You don't have the right to take away Clark's career! I mean, he's 32, he's been working here for ten years… You should be ashamed that you're so envious that you can't be as successful as he is; that you're hell-bent on ruining his career here at the Daily Planet!" Sukai wasn't that naïve, she knew which reports Clark had that were most successful… All the ones involving superheroes and vigilantes! Not those dumbass economic cover-ups. "Is that all?" Kakeru talked to Sukai, in a narcissistic, know-it-all voice… "No! I think you should take your bleach-blonde ass and actually focus on your own life; and if you really love this job… Work on reports, that you're passionate about!" Sukai commanded, angrily triggering Kakeru… "There is one thing, I AM passionate about!" He shouted, "What?" She demanded. "Stopping Sailor Moon!" Kakeru roared, slamming his hand against the wall as Sukai felt her back hit the wall sharply… "Stopping Sailor Moon, from what? Getting justice…" Clark demanded enraged by the blatant moves Kakeru was putting on Sukai. "Stopping Sailor Moon from finally getting exactly what she wants…" Kakeru snapped at Clark. "What the hell are you talking about?" He (Clark) shouted… "I think you of all people, would already have this one figured out… It's a shame, isn't it ehh, Sukai?" Kakeru gave her the up-and-down with his eyes. "Whatever you're implying, Sukai is NOT that type of person!" Clark replied getting tested… "Oh, I know Sukai isn't… It's Sailor Moon, I'm after. Well, how about we forget this ever happened eh?" Kakeru then backed away from Sukai. "Or how about I break your neck, for all the shit you've done to me and what you're trying to do to Sukai?" Clark's dark side was making itself more visible… "Hmm…" Kakeru then pressed the same button on his smartphone; causing the security monitor to come back on where the daytime guard was. "You know what, fine… Just don't fuck with Sukai. She's mine…" Clark warned, "Come on, Baby-Doll… We've got work to do." He explained taking her hand and guiding her calmly out of the supply room. "Clark, are you okay?" She whispered to him, in concern as he held her hand and they reached the bathrooms. "I'll be fine… Excuse me." Clark opened the door to the men's bathroom… "It's not your fault…" He pecked her on the top of her blunt bangs; and then headed into the bathroom to handle his business! [Sukai: It's pronounced – BEN-NUSS!]… "Oy vay…" Sukai rubbed her forehead in frustration as she slid her hand into her jacket pocket and began checking her phone. "Ow… That hurts more than the time Mamoru gave me one." She talked to herself softly, as she scrolled through her notifications for a few minutes… "Oh great… A message from Wayne." Sukai mumbled quietly. "I'm invited to a Masquerade Dance Party? Hosted by LexCorp? Lex… Lex… Where have I heard that name? Lex… Luthor! Lex Luthor Jr.!" She exclaimed suddenly catching on… "Sukai! What's wrong?" Clark was washing his hands, when he heard her exclamation; so after he turned off the water he dashed to her aid! Lolzness… "Hmm? Oh, hey Clark… I guess, you need to see this." She shyly showed him her smartphone messages, "You mean, he's trying to trap you?" He asked already knowing the answer. "Apparently." Sukai nodded… "You're not going alone." Clark explained, instantaneously. "But Clark, your dinner with Lois is at the same time! You can't…" She snapped. "You heard me, you're not going alone… Don't worry about Lois, I'll make it work." He replied a clear tenaciousness in his tones! "But Clark, I – "I'll handle it, Sukai. No-one is getting in our way, anymore… Trust me." Yeaaa… Clark's darkness was indeed slowly consuming him, from the inside out! _I don't give a shit anymore, Sukai is MINE! I'll handle Lois, tomorrow night… Besides, what better way to answer her question than a Masquerade Ball? It's obvious, she's not my type… Honestly, I've always preferred blondes. And Sukai's hair… I mean, it's so gorgeous!_ Clark thought silently, as then slid his fingers through the end of one of Sukai's ponytails… "Hmm?" She blushed turning back to him. "Your hair… I love it, a lot." He smiled at her with an innocence in his lips and a disturbing lust in his eyes. "Thanks, Clark. I appreciate it!" Sukai bowed to him politely… "It's my pleasure…" Clark took in her figure in the outfit, as she stood back up. "I'm wearing bike-shorts." She read his mind, again… "Oh?" He blushed… "Ohh… There's nothing wrong with that." He nodded sheepishly. "Yea, sure." Sukai rolled her eyes at him; as he gripped her wrist stopping her from walking off so quickly… "What is it?" She asked calmly. "I'm wearing boxers." Clark whispered standing extremely close to her… "Oh? Good for you…" Sukai giggled, not knowing how to react. _Damn it, I'm too innocent sometimes! But I'm not that innocent…_ She thought as she blinked at him sweetly and his boyish, sensual smile made her heart pound and crotch throb!

 _ **S**_ _exy mothafuckah…_ Sukai thought, feeling Clark's hands on her hips. _Perfect Moon Goddess!_ Clark thought as they rubbed their noses together (Eskimo-kiss) and he gripped her hips; as they pressed their torsos against each-other… "I'm still not giving you a blowjob…" Sukai answered his mental question, "Well damn." He chuckled, forming his plan in his mind and accepting the circumstances they were in at the moment… "Go back to the bathroom, I'll find out what our next report is." She smiled as she removed herself from his grasp; and headed back to his cubicle. Yes, they're going to share a cubicle in this! I know, I know it seems like a hentai but it's NOT! Trust me, in the Hentais the slutty-ass men are always on top… That's not how it works in my stories. If you don't already know, what I mean… Well you'll find out! Anywho…

 **#08:**

 **Mystery… : Up & Down! **

**A** nd then inside Clark's cubicle, as Sukai was organizing her paperwork and finding the place where her desk would go… "Hmm?" She asked, "Not another text from the Bat…" Sukai mumbled quietly, realizing her intuition had been right. "That mothafuckah _**is**_ still alive?" She demanded, instantly lowering her voice… "I swear to God, what am I gonna have to do; to get his ass into reality?" Sukai muttered angrily, as she read the text and put it in the recycling folder in her smartphone. The text read: _I jumped, I did it for you… So what's next? Where are you? Metropolis… Well? How's life? You know, I miss you right. You know, I'm coming for you right… I know you know, Sukai. I just hope you will finally forgive me, for all this shit I did to you._ Mamoru's text was both annoying and apologetic, it made Sukai's blood boil as she had quick flashback of him kissing the Wicked Lady back passionately… "And you can kill yourself, this time!" She griped, sending him one last reply text in order to clear her mind. "Whoa, Miss Tsukino! Who you talking to?" Kakeru asked, flirtatiously… "No-one, it's not your concern… Now brief me, on the new report Clark and I are doing. Make it quick, because I'm gonna have to get his ass out of the bathroom before I start wanting to slap him." Sukai explained taking full control of the sit'chee'ation. "Damn, Miss Tsukino. You know how to control yourself, don't you?" He teased her cockily… "Get to it, Keke." She commanded, ignoring the gossip girls, guys and gays. "Fine, you'll be relieved to know you and Clark are reporting on LexCorp's Annual Masquerade Dance Party tomorrow night… It is at 8:30 P.M. and you both need wear your best cosplays. Also if I were you, when you see Lois there; I'd go ahead and apologize." Kakeru explained over-confidently… "What do you mean? Apologize for what?" Sukai snapped, icily. "I think you know, what I'm talking about…" He smirked, chuckling… "I'm not a man-stealer and if you've been betrayed, as many times as I have you would be doing the same thing… But you can't understand." She rolled her eyes at Kakeru, as Clark then walked into the cubicle. "Sukai…" Clark called to her as he stood behind her and she blushed lightly… "We're reporting on LexCorp's Annual Masquerade Dance Party tomorrow night, at 8:30 P.M." She replied, feeling his hand gripping the small of her back. "Wear your best, ensembles. Both of you…" Kakeru winked at Sukai as he left their cubicle… "I really dislike that guy." She mumbled turning to Clark. "I despise his bleach-blonde ass…" Clark whispered to her, standing near her shoulder blade… "I'm glad to hear it…" Sukai licked her lips teasingly at him, as he smirked slightly and they got to work on the report. Yes, they actually began researching LexCorp on the internet and such; NOT what you're thinking!

 **F** inally the next afternoon at Men's Wear House, Clark had been trying on new suits for the Masquerade Dance Party while Sukai scrolled through her phone nonchalantly… "How does this one, look?" He asked walking out of the changing room and struggling to button the last two buttons on the inside shirt he was wearing underneath the creamy white jacket he had on. "I honestly don't know why, you're asking me… I don't know why, you even brought me here. Why not, just text Lois a picture and ask her? You told me, she seems a lot happier and more excited now, right?" Sukai was being her slightly bitchier self, at the moment! "That is irrelevant at this point, because we have a contract… And in case you forgot you spent 20,000 dollars of the Bat's money; and until we can fix that problem, you do what I say." Clark explained groaning a bit, as he stood in front of her and gazed down at her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! I'm not your slave… Tell me, when the hell did I agree to be?" She demanded, snappily. "Yesterday morning, in the supply closet… You still have the proof covered up, by a bandage on the top of your shoulder." Superman was definitely showing off his Dark Side, more and more! "Huhh?" Sukai's eyes grew wide, for a moment or two as she gently rubbed the right side of her neck… "Just because you gave me, a hickey does NOT mean I'm your sex-toy… Until you fulfill your end of the contract, I'm not giving you shit! Remember Kent, I have ways to punish you…" She warned him, standing face-to-face with him. "Of course you do, Sailor Moon… You're the Moon Punisher! The vigilante of Crystal, Tokyo… You think your angst justifies, everything you do whether it's for good or evil, selfish purposes right?" Clark retorted, in a flirtatious, full of himself tone! "You wanna talk to me, about being selfish? You're willing to betray your girlfriend, whom you've been with for three years! For what? Some physical pleasure? Honestly, if you had a better, deeper motive; I'd be a little more understanding of your hormonally driven yearnings but you know what? Until I see a good reason, you can bite my pale, white ass!" She raised her a voice a bit more. "You think you know everything, about me don't you?" He demanded, pressing his chest against hers and grasping her shoulders firmly… "You're a man, how couldn't I make that assumption at some point?" Sukai blushed, still raising her voice slowly. "Oh, so because I'm a man; I'm obviously evil? And I would never have any truly beautiful, twisted motives behind what I'm doing?" Clark grunted, panting heavily… "You answered your own questions…" She looked away from him, "What if I told you, the reasons why I'm doing this? Or at least, the diagnosis I have for myself?" He asked moanily, then penning her to the cushioned bench she had been sitting on powerfully. "Tell me… What's your darkest secret? See if I'll actually buy, what you're trying to sell me…" She blushed, her voice getting more high-pitched and breathy. "Ever since I was younger, I felt like I didn't… I didn't belong, the Son of Krypton feeling like I didn't belong." He chuckled, breathing hard. "Original…" Sukai panted, blushing deeply. "And as I grew older, I became what most people called a superhero. An alien being who saves innocent people, from the worst of worst… But everything changed when I met the Bat. Then the Joker and Harley Quinn got involved… It was war, three years ago it was hell. Pure hell on earth. I did notice one thing though, how the Joker owned Harley Quinn and she owned him… She was the one in control and she knew it. I wondered what would it be like? If I were a monster, like that?" He groaned a bit, as he bent his knees in between her legs… "Like Harley Quinn?" Sukai was slightly confused. "Like the Joker… What if I was the trickster, what if I had the right beast to guide me? What if I did rule the world? What if I did take over this world? The world never respected me as a superhero, they never knew me for what I was… I didn't know who I was, anymore." Clark continued telling his story, breathing harder and harder. "So you wanna rediscover yourself, through your darkest, hidden self?" She asked, grinning softly… "That's right, that's what I wanna do… But I don't know how I can do it, I don't know if I'm even capable of being an evil person." He replied, gripping her wrists and breathing down her neck. "You know, what I mean? I don't even know…" Clark grunted and moaned seductively, "I think you know deep down, exactly what you're capable of… But you know the contract, I'm not getting you there until I see the end of Tuxedo Mask and the end of your relationship with Lois. Without that, all this seductive shit you're doing is meaningless to me…" Sukai smiled on and off; feeling Clark rubbing his torso against hers as he continued gripping her wrists harder and kissing her neck passionately. "Tell me, why do you want Tuxedo Mask to die brutally?" He asked gazing down at her, his lips shimmering with that classic, sexy anime-esque drool on the edge of them. "Because he betrayed me… I think it's time, he got what he really deserves. I've been hurt by one too many, clowns in suits. So don't think, my guard is down right now… I'm fully prepared to wipe you out, at any second if you cross me again." She warned giggling a bit, while giving him an up-and-down glance… "I see, you're avenging yourself. Makes sense… Even if you're wasting time on someone who doesn't deserve all this energy, you're putting into em'." Clark nodded, only to feel Sukai sit up and pulled down the shoulder of his jacket and shirt… "Huhhh? Ohhh…" He groaned feeling her teeth digging into his flesh, viciously. "Ohhhh, ohhhh! Uohhhh…" Clark moaned, trying his best to keep his voice down… "Huhh, huhh, huhh, ohh Sukai… Ohh, ohh… Stop, stop please…" He pleaded moaning, in his low, husky, sexy-ass tone. "Kullllugggccuck!" The sound of Sukai ripping her teeth out of his shoulder blade, caused him to groan loudly – "UOHHHHHHHHHHH!" He roared, groaning erotically… "Huhh, huhh, huhh… Now tonight you fulfill your end of the contract, with Lois or suffer the consequences." Sukai warned him again, gently licking the blood off of her right hand. "And I'm not letting you bang me, right now either." She added, seeing the desire burning in Clark's steely, blue eyes… "Damn, Sailor Moon… You're making it so hard." He whispered, tenderly taking a few strands of her hair and bringing them to his lips. "I'm not an easy girl." She giggled, innocently… "Then please get out of my lap." Clark pleaded, moaning. "Sure…" Sukai seemingly effortlessly removed herself from his lap; as he quickly stood up and she turned to him slowly. "How do you do it?" He asked. "I'm a bitch, be cautious…" She answered the question, without actually answering the question! "Oh!" Sukai pretended that she just realized Clark's two top buttons were unbuttoned on his shirt. "Hang on, we need to fix that…" She thought aloud, buttoning him up and handing him a handkerchief from inside her skirt pocket; for him to wipe what was left of the blood on his shoulder. "Ahh, tss… Ahh…" He bit his bottom lip, feeling how sharp the pain of Sukai's hickey was! "Clark…" Sukai began, "What is it?" He asked. "Is there ever a time, when you're not moaning and groaning?" She asked, revealing some of her inner agitation… "Not around you, no. Why?" Clark flirted bluntly. "It gets old, after a while… Try being a nice guy, for once." Sukai then slid a piece of chewing gum into her mouth and they headed to pay for the suit he chose. The one he nearly fucked Sukai in! "I thought you'd like bad boys." He thought aloud… "Not always." She sighed, as he headed into the changing room and handled his business; then he bought the outfit for himself.

 **#09:**

 **Suicide Boy!**

 **F** inally, inside LexCorp's Masquerade Ball, at the Metropolis Public Library… Sukai was wearing her original Sailor Moon cosplay [Sukai: The one from before she became a vigilante and created all those badass weapons!]; and Clark was wearing that same white suit and had a few strands of his hair curled slightly near his eyebrow. And as they entered the party, arm-in-arm; Sukai felt that odd, overwhelming feeling absorbing her Soul! _Something's not right, here… I mean, other than this hormonal-ass bastard Clark Kent AKA Superman! Huhh… Honestly, he needs a better name! It's a shame, that Dark Side is the only nickname I can think of, right now… I guess, Dark Side fits him perfectly? Why the hell not!_ Then as the classical music began playing, the song that started off the night was none other than Camille Saint-Saens's "Danse Macabre"! "Shall we dance?" Clark asked, interlocking his fingers within Sukai's. "Huhh?" She asked, her eyes glistening with confusion and worry; as her lips shimmered in their pink, sparkling glow! "Excuse me," Clark quickly changed the subject, by pulling her along to meet Mr. Bruce Wayne! "Mr. Wayne, I am Clark Kent from the Daily Planet." He introduced himself, politely shaking Bruce's hand… "Hello?" Bruce asked, his eyes sliding from Clark to his intern Sukai... "A pleasure. And who is this, lovely young woman?" He (Bruce, clearly…) smirked, at Sukai just barely making eye-contact with Clark. "I am Sukai, Sukai Tsukino. Clark's intern. Nice meeting you." She placed her hand out, obliviously… "It is truly a pleasure, Miss Tsukino…" Bruce grinned, taking her gloved hand and French-kissing the top of it. "Ah – ah – ahem, hmm, hmm, hmm!" Clark cleared his throat, loudly… "What is your position, on the Bat vigilante in Gotham?" He asked, causing Sukai to slide her hand out of Bruce's. "Civil liberties are being trampled on, in your city. People living in fear… Thinks he's above the law, he thinks he can seduce anyone he wants. My research shows that he's a playboy." Clark explained, with a rude, cocky tone… "The Daily Planet criticizing those who are 'above the law', is a little hypocritical… Wouldn't you say? Considering, their latest reports are nothing but fluffy encouragement towards a legendary vigilante in Crystal, Tokyo. A beast in her own nature, who truly believes she can control whomever she wishes and may possibly have the talent to do so? Sailor Moon, that's her name, I believe. My research has shown, she knows how to play the game as well…" Bruce smirked at Clark, frigidly… "And who wrote these reports?" Clark hissed. "The editor's note said his name was Kakeru Watanabe." Bruce replied, with a vicious grin as he gave Sukai the up-and-down… "I see." Clark snapped, as he placed his hand firmly onto the small of Sukai's back and glued his side to hers. "Boys! Hmm! Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent! I love it! I love bringing people together…" Lex Luthor Jr. grinned, walking into the conversation… "Hello!" Lex shook hands with Bruce. "Lex." Bruce nodded… "Lex, it is a pleasure – Oww! Wow! That is a great grip, you should not pick a fight with this person…" Lex grinned, patting Clark on the wrist. "And who is this, beautiful little Moon darling?" He asked, curiously as he lifted Sukai's chin up seductively… "Sukai Tsukino. A pleasure." She snapped, coldly as she placed her hand out for him to shake… "My, oh, my! No, no Miss Tsukino! The pleasure is truly all mine! Believe me…" Lex grinned, lifting her hand up and passionately kissing the top of it. "No, please. It's truly my pleasure…" Sukai smiled slyly at Lex, thinking she was distracting him from her lightly blushy cheeks… "Very well then, we'll be sharing in the true pleasures!" Lex's next remark, caused both Bruce and Clark to shoot him a pair of sharp daggers! "Fair enough." She agreed, politely sliding her hand out of his grasp… "I see… Well, let party begin!" Lex smirked scurrying away, creepily as he headed up to do his introductory speech for the public library. "That was rather awkward." Clark thought aloud, lolzness! "You're telling me!" Bruce agreed, amazingly… "Indeed!" Sukai agreed, as everyone felt a slight awkwardness in the air. "Well, Miss Tsukino. Is Kent, your date?" Bruce asked cleverly, smirking… "Yes. I am her date, for this evening… She belongs to me." Clark snapped, once again gripping the small of her back. "Clark?" Sukai gazed up at him, innocently. As she noticed from the corner of eye, that Lois was there although she was at a fairly safe distance apparently paying no mind to them! Or so it seemed… "What is it?" He gazed down at her, lifting her chin up flirtatiously and feeling her gently hugging him. "Oh? I see… You're extremely protective of your new girlfriend." Bruce explained, as Sukai felt her heart pounding in anxiety! "More than you'd ever know… Trust me." Clark snapped, icily. "Well, I guess Miss Tsukino will have to save a dance for me?" He asked, deviously. "I mean, it's the least she can do to pay for her beauty…" Bruce was getting a little too obvious, for Clark's enjoyment! "She doesn't owe anyone anything!" Clark growled, through gritted teeth. "Fair enough…" Bruce then walked away, like a BOWWWSS! "Sukai?" Clark gazed down at her, as they hugged for a few minutes. "Thank me, later…" He whispered, holding the back of her Moonlight-white hair and pressing his crotch against the middle of her skirt passionately… [Reader: Clark is really feeling it! Sukai: Indeed…]! "Excuse me?" Someone familiar to Sukai, but unfamiliar to Clark suddenly entered the conversation! "Anthony?" She asked, recognizing him instantly. "Anthony Lionheart!" He grinned, as he immediately pulled her into an intensely tight hug… "It's been a while…" He grunted deeply, in her ears. "Yea, how's Hinori-Chan?" Sukai asked, sweetly although she was feeling turned on by the entirety of the sit'chee'ation! "She's great…" Anthony sheepishly replied, understanding the fact that Sukai was not acting like a playa around him; for any reason!

" **G** reat!" Sukai smiled, feeling relieved that he seemed to be committed to his girlfriend… _Unlike someone, I know!_ Sukai thought silently, "Yea, we're doing fine…" Anthony added, even more sheepishly. "That's great! I'm happy to hear that." She grinned, being her other self… "Excuse me, for interrupting… But may I ask, what cosplay are you wearing?" Clark interjected, with an extremely jealous tone. "Oh, it's a version of Superman, I created, whom I like to call the Dark Side!" Anthony cheerfully explained. "Oh, really?" Clark growled… "Yes. So, Sukai…" He then turned back to Sukai, "Yes?" She asked curiously. "Do you mind, if we dance? We haven't talked to each-other, in months!" He smirked, flirtatiously… "Oh… Umm… Is it alright, with Hinori-Chan? Is she here?" Sukai was the respectable type, in these moments! "Well, she's not here… But I'm sure, she wouldn't mind! Here, I'll text her…" Anthony tried to ease Sukai's mind, suspiciously. "Hmm?" Clark stood behind Sukai and used his powers to see what this cosplaying-bitch of him was REALLY texting his girlfriend… _I'm talking with Sukai… Sure, I'll be happy to tell you; how's she doing! I'll tell you, all about it when I get back to Gotham… - THAT BASTARD!_ Clark thought telepathically reading the text-conversation between Anthony and Hinori-Chan. "It's alright, with Hinori-Chan… So, shall we?" Anthony smirked, devilishly as he placed his hand out for Sukai. "Okay, but I – "Great! Let's go…" Anthony grinned, gripping Sukai's wrist and pulling her into his arms on the dancefloor as the music changed… "Let the show now begin!" Lex announced, as the spotlight hit Sukai and the really danceable songs came on; starting with Skrillex & Rick Ross's "Ain't no mercy, got that Purple Lamborghini lurkin'!" Sukai sang as she and Anthony began dancing together, fiercely to the banging beats… "That's right, Sukai-Chan!" Anthony teased her, as he dipped her and she rolled her head seductively and he pulled her by the small of her back; and rubbed his chest against hers! "So, how have you guys been?" She asked, politely only to feel his lips passionately rubbing against her neck as he continued vibrating his body with hers; and the next song came on… It was – "Those heathens!" Bruce thought aloud, as he and Clark nodded and joined in Sukai's raunchy number with Anthony! "I've been missing you, Sukai…" Anthony groaned, passionately in her ears as she felt the heat from his body pounding against hers and him gripping the small of her back firmly – Only to feel Clark tap her on the shoulder and grip her wrist… "Huh?" She gasped as she, Clark, Anthony and Bruce continued in the hot-ass dance-off! All along, with Lois watching… "Clark…" Lois felt tears filling her eyes, as Clark took over and Bruce and Anthony realized, if they wanted to have their turns in fucking Sukai harder than Kaneki would from Tokyo Ghoul… [Sukai: *Deviously* Hmm? What does that mean?...]… They'd have to let Clark, go first! "Clark… Huhh, huhh!" Sukai panted, heavily as she felt their dancing become even more inflamed and intense! "You're mine, Sukai!" He shouted, as Lois kept watching in disbelief only for the last major song to come on… It was a cover of Bruno Mars's – _**"Uptown funk it up, I'mma uptown funk you up!" Clark roared, groaning as he danced with Sukai even harder throughout the cover of the song by Alvin and the Chipmunks! [Sukai: From "The Road Chip" soundtrack…**_ __ _ **!]… And finally, as the song came to its end; Clark had dipped almost to the ground and had somehow interlocked their legs… "It's time, I get my payment…" He grunted, panting heavily and moaning harshly; as Sukai glanced over to see Lois racing out of the library in tears and the realization struck her harder than a bolt of velvety lightning from the enraged Heavens! "Clark, I – Hmm? Hmm? Hmm? Hmm… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp, llomp…" She panted, as her eyes widen immediately only for her to feel herself no longer fighting what she had been feeling for so long… "Hmm, hmm, hmm! Kummllomp, llomp, llomp… Huhh, huhh, uhh-uhh, uohhh!" Clark groaned, passionately as he pulled Sukai into his arms and felt her knee wrapping around the back of his left foreleg! "Sailor Moon fucking Superman? Well, well, well then…" Kakeru smirked, taping the entire scene with his iPhone and sending it to both Amanda Waller and Tuxedo Mask aka Mamoru Chiba! Whom oddly enough, was waiting to make his grand entrance… "Hmm, hmm, hmm… Kummllomp, llomp, uhh-uhh! Hmm… Kummllomp, ohh Clark!" Sukai panted, in her higher-pitched, Chipmunk-esque voice; as she felt his lips moving all over her cheeks, chin, lips and his tongue harshly and vibrantly wrapping around her tonsils! "Uohhhh! I Love You-Ooooohhh, Sukai-Iiiii-Eeeee! Uohh, hmm, hmm, kummllomp… Llomp, llomp!" Clark confessed, disturbingly passionately as he began scooping her up; bridal-style and they continued making-out passionately; almost darting out of the room in their erotically hot and heavy passion! [Sukai: I know, the word passion is coming up a lot… Deal with it!]… "I love you, Clark…" Sukai confessed, kissing him passionately as he slammed her onto the floor in the middle of the room; causing some people to cover their eyes [Sukai: Though most people were too amazed, to stop watching…]… As he pulled the top of Sukai's sailor suit down; and began eating away at the original hickey he had created… "Huhh, huhh… Glll… Huhh, huhh! Tsss… Ahh, ahhh!" Sukai panted, lovingly feeling Clark's teeth absorbing the blood off of her shoulder and slowly sliding her fingers through the back of his sweaty, greasy, perfectly-styled hair! And Clark gazed down at her, unbuttoning his suit jacket and popping it off; as he was unbuttoning his oxford-blouse; and preparing to go all in!**_

 **Y** et right as he was ready to take their little P.D.A to the next level, Sukai and he gasped at the sight of a bloodred rose stabbing right next to Sukai's odango onto the ground… "Are you happy, NOW?!" And Mamoru's booming, Phantom of the Opera-style voice causing everyone to evacuate the room… [Sukai: Because those bitches, just knew! And bitches rarely know, but in this case they knew!]… "Mamoru?" Sukai gasped, her eyes widening and filling with tears as he landed on his feet from the ceiling he had hopped off of; and immediately helped her up… "Stay behind me!" He commanded, guarding her as she felt tears streaking down her cheeks. _This bitch – this bitch truly loves me? It – it can't be! Not after what he did with the Wicked Lady and Queen Beryl… This IS NOT possible! He can't love me… NO-ONE CAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN! This ISN'T possible… I'm the One Sailor Moon, that – that no-one would ever notice… But he notices? He knew… Damn it to hell! And now, I think I'm in love with Superman… Shit! Fuck! Why do I gotta be the Madame Bovary, in this?! At least, my waifus are clean shaven… Now, that I can appreciate! And Mamoru looks so handsome, with his hair perfectly-styled and his blue eyes shimmering through his mask… And his bronze skin… And his eyes… And his lips… Glistening with that little droplet of drool on the edge of them! I mean, he's really beautiful… And hot! And oh shit! Back to the argument, I'm missing –_ Sukai's trains of thought immediately arrived back on the scene, of Clark and Mamoru arguing/fighting over her! "So, we finally meet! You must be Tuxedo Mask…" Clark smirked, coldly. "And you must be, Superman…" Mamoru growled watching Clark's cocky pacing… "That's right, Tuxedo Creepass! And you'll be happy to know, that this is your last day on earth!" He grinned, deviously. "And what makes you say that? When I was the one, sent to kill you…" Mamoru hissed, icily. "Who sent you?" Sukai asked, curiously. "Amanda Waller and Colonel Rick Flag…" He explained, bluntly. "Who the hell, are they?" She demanded, highly confounded! "Probably two people, he was cheating on you with…" Clark joked, slyly. "That's definitely possible!" Sukai agreed, nonchalantly. "Hmm… You wanna know, who sent me to kill you?" Clark asked. "Like I can't figure it out!" Mamoru shouted, tears filling his eyes… "I see, so you really do love her…" Clark hissed, feeling the betrayal that Sukai truly was a PLAYA, in her own right! _A beast in her own nature…_ He thought glaring at Mamoru, frigidly. "You mean – she – she really did?" Mamoru asked, suddenly grasping the fact that Sukai apparently did truly despise him… "Sukai?" He turned her, tears overflowing down his cheeks. "Why?" Mamoru sobbed, placing his hands firmly onto the tops of her shoulders… "No, don't answer that…" He trailed off, as Sukai's widened temporarily. "It was rhetorical?" Clark joked, again. "Obviously!" Mamoru snapped, rolling his eyes at Clark then focusing back on Sukai… "Seriously, Sukai… Please don't answer that question!" Mamoru pleaded, lovingly. "Why not?" She asked, her voice cracking… "Because I already know, the answer… I know you hate me, I know you despise me! And it's okay, I hate myself for what I did to you… For what I did to our relationship, for how many times I hurt you. I truly do NOT deserve, someone as incredible as you! _**Because you truly amazing, more amazing than Spider-Man… Greater than Wonder Woman! More stunning than Supergirl…" Mamoru began,**_ _ **"Supergirl?" Clark lifted an eyebrow**_ _ **. "Wiser than the Bat and definitely more intelligent, than Superman! It's okay, Sukai… I know you have nothing but animosity for me; and I deserve every, single bit of it! I am truly unworthy of you and everything you are… I don't deserve you! But I still adore you! I Love You! I Love You, More than ANYONE AND ANYTHING on Earth! Sukai, you're the greatest! I Love You… Skye Tsukino, I Love You!" He confessed, sobbingly intensely hard and pulling her into an intensely-passionately, François-kissing session! "Hmmm? Hmm? Hmm… Hmm… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp…" Sukai blushed, her eyes closing almost automatically… "Hmm, hmm, hmm! Kummllomp, llomp, llomp! Huhh, uhh-ohh-ohhh! I Love You, Skye! You ARE MY ONE AND ONLY-EEE! Usako-uohhhh… I Adore You, I LOVE YOU-OOOHH! I Love You, unconditionally! Please, believe me. Please, just believe me… Please, just trust me! Trust me when I say, I Love You…" Mamoru continued confessing his Heart and Soul; to Sukai and passionately kissing her as well as holding her firmly in his arms… "Hmm, hmm, llomp, llomp… Mamo-Chan? I… I… I don't know what to say-ehhh… Hmm, hmm, hmm… Kummllomp, llomp…" Sukai blushed immensely, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her fingers through the back of his sweaty, perfectly-styled, silky, satiny, onyx hair and he held the small of her back super tightly! "I already know, Skye… I Love You, that's all that matters; right now! I Love You… I just Love You! You Are So-Ohhh Much More, than just My Love!" Mamoru was still sobbing, whilst passionately kissing her…**_ "Mamo-Chan… Please, tell me. Who is Amanda Waller?" Sukai asked, gently breaking the kiss by placing her hand onto his chest. "She's the creator of Task Force X…" He explained. "Task Force X? Why does that sound so familiar?" Sukai thought aloud… "It's a criminal gang, out to take over the world or something like that… All I know is, she tried to involve you and I wouldn't have it! You're mine… You are my heart and soul! No-one's using you, like that… I'd rather die, than see that happen again!" Mamoru blushed, tears still thunderstorming down his cheeks… "Ohh, Mamo-Chan… I just don't know what to say!" She thought aloud, blushing deeply. "Say I Love You!" He grinned, slowly gathering himself… "I can't…" She looked away from him. "Then, I'll say it for the both of us! I Love YOU! You ARE MINE AND NO-ONE ELSE IS TOUCHING YOU, FROM HERE ON OUT!" Mamoru's rage was clearly coming out… "Oh? So, no-one can touch me but it's fine if you kiss the Wicked Lady and everyone else?!" Sukai demanded, extremely insulted. [Reader: Here we go, again!]… "What?! What does that have to do, with anything I just said?!" He demanded, confounded. "So, it's WRONG for ME TO BE JEALOUS AND HATE YOU; BUT YOU CAN GIVE ME EVERY FUCKING REASON TO?!" She roared, REAAAAAAALLLYEEEEE raising her voice… "Huhh… Sukai… HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH, FOR THAT SHIT?! When ARE YOU GONNA LET THAT SHIT GO?!" Mamoru demanded, shouting but not as loud as Sukai was. "WHEN YOU TELL ME, WHY YOU KISSED THE WICKED LADY BACK! AND I BETTER NOT FUCKING HEAR, THAT YOU WERE 'BRAINWASHED'… IF I USED THAT EXCUSE, YOU'D DIE FROM LAUGHTER… BUT NO-OHH, IT'S FINE WITH YOU! FUCK YOU-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH, I DO HATE YOU-OOOOOOOOOOOHHH! YOU ARE EXACTLY RIGHT, FOR ONCE… I DO HATE YOU! FUCK YOU, GO TO HELL AND I'LL SEE YOU THERE, WHEN YOU'RE DONE ROASTING OVER HOT COALS…" Sukai roared, sobbing. "Now?" Mercy asked Lex Luthor Jr., from the window above them… "Now!" Lex nodded, his arms folded cockily as he smirked. "Let's test that theory, about brainwashing Miss Moon…" He grinned, as he watched Mercy carefully open the window and aim the small gun at the small of Sukai's back… "Now, Mercy!" He commanded, as Mercy pulled the trigger and a small needle suddenly stabbed through the small of Sukai's back and Mamoru completely disregarded their argument because… [Sukai: Well… Damn it! Do I have to say it? Mamoru: I'd enjoy it, if you did… Sukai: Fine…]… Because this bitch, truly loves Sukai! [Sukai: I said it! Mamoru: *Smirking happily* I know…]… "SUKAI-II-EE! USAKO-OHH!" Superman and Mamoru shouted, simultaneously as Mamoru caught her right before she was to hit the ground… "Usako-ohh! Skye… Skye… Please, wake up! Please wake up! Skye… Please don't die on me! I Love You! I'm sorry… Please, don't – don't leave me! I NEED YOU, DON'T DIE ON ME! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" Mamoru pleaded, sobbing a million times harder than before… "Huhh?" Clark sensed something was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh off, about this situation! "Ohh, Skye…" Mamoru hugged Sukai's freezing body, in his arms only to hear her giggling adorably, although it was also creepy… [Mamoru: Whatever you do is, adorable! Sukai: Ehh… Let's not discuss that!]… "Huhh? Skye! Are you okay?" He asked, slowly pulling the needle out of the small of Sukai's back. "Ahh!" She panted, falling back as he placed his knee to keep from her hitting the ground… "Ladies & Gentlemen! Welcome to the one and only, greatest show on EARTH!" Lex's distant narrating, caused Superman to look up as his Dark Side cosplay appeared! "I am presenting to you, the one and only, vigilante of Crystal, Tokyo… SAILOR MOON AKA SUKAI TODD FINALLY MURDERING ALL THOSE WHO STOOD IN HER WAY; FOR THE SAKE OF LEXCORP'S FUTURE… Ahem… Fun!" Lex's last remark, was not that clever lolz! "Skye! Skye! Nuh – nuh – NO-OHH, PLEASE!" Mamoru pleaded, feeling Sukai standing up and grabbing the needle; as the audience revealed themselves standing in the arena-like library seats… "Skye!" He pleaded, sobbing watching her stabbing the needle into her wrist and allowing the cliched, neon-green substance to completely consume and brainwash her! "It's over, Prince Darien…" Sukai growled, her eyes glowing an intensely disturbing, bloodred with black pupils a la Kaneki-Ken from Tokyo Ghoul! "Sukai!" Mamoru pleaded, as Sukai pulled the cliched, brainwashing tool out of her wrist and crushed it; revealing that she had in fact, taking all of whatever the hell the cliched, neon-green, brainwashing substance was! "Sukai…" He began backing away from her, "You're done, Prince Darien! Champion of the NegaVerse!" She shouted, her eyes momentarily glowing in the neon-green hue! "Should I kill him?" Sukai asked the audience, "No!" Some of the audience replied… "How about now?" Sukai demanded; as Lex pressed play and on the gigantic projector screen the memories of betrayal were played out for the entirety of the world to see! "YES! WOOO!" The audience began cheering her on, "SEE?! YOU TRULY ARE THE MOST WORTHLESS BEING, ON EARTH!" She shouted, "Skye…" Mamoru felt his tears, multiplying… "MY NAME IS SUKAI TODD!" Sukai exclaimed, giggling maniacally! "Kuhh, kuhh, ahh-kulllliccck!" Mamoru began gagging and coughing; at the feeling of Sukai lifting him up with her hand and choking him with the aid of green, evil lightning! "Did you forget, when you did this to me?! Ehh?" Sukai grinned, tossing him into the nearby wall with her newly-gained, super strength. "I don't wanna fight you, Skye…" He pleaded, sobbing harshly… "Too bad! If you were willing to kill me, once you should be perfectly capable now!" She smirked with a cruel-hearted wink! "SEE?!" Sukai then showed the next scenes where Endo (Mamoru's Evil Self…) was choking her and trying to kill her; in their past… "KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!" The audience began chanting for Sukai. "Uhh, boss we have a slight problem!" Mercy snapped to Lex. "What is it, Mercy?" Lex replied in annoyance… "The poison we created, only lasts for thirty minutes and it's already been fifteen!" She warned him urgently. "WHAAA?" Lex's jaw dropped nearly to the floor… "Sukai!" Sukai's bloodred, neon-green and onyx-glowing eyes suddenly grew wide at the feeling of the Dark Side gripping her wrist; trying to find his place in this battle. "What is it, Superman?" She hissed, fiercely… "Don't do it… Not yet!" He commanded, "Why not?" She snapped. "Because we haven't made our relationship official, yet…" Dark Side smirked, as he pulled Sukai into his arms and they passionately began kissing for about two or three minutes… "Huhh, huh… Now may I?" Sukai asked, flirtatiously. "Go for it! Make it quick, though… You haven't seen my apartment, yet." He chuckled, groaning… "Sorry, about that… I'm making sure, his death was as painful as his birth!" She smirked, as she drop-kicked Mamoru in the crotch and pulled him up and whilst her Kagune began sprouting; Mamoru kept thinking of how he could save her from the embarrassment; she would've faced… _I have to save her! Huhh? My Star Locket… Yes! She gave it back to me, earlier last year… It's got to work! For her…_ Mamoru blushed, transforming into Prince Endymion and standing up boldly. "Oh, so you're done being a little pussy?" Sukai smirked, folding her arms… "Yes, I'm done… I am done, running away from my responsibilities. I hurt you. I deserve my hell… But I am still your only love! And that means, I have great power in my hands." Prince Endymion explained, fearlessly though his voice was breaking. "Just what are you getting at, Prince Darien?" She demanded, in heavy annoyance… " _ **With great power, comes great responsibility**_ …" He grinned, as he revealed his Star Locket from off of his uniform and as the lullaby began playing; the projector began showing all the times _**Sukai had betrayed him…**_ "What?" Sukai felt bloodred tears, filling her eyes… "Prince…" She couldn't even say his evil name, anymore. And as the audience watched all the scenes, where Sukai was getting freaky-ehh with other young men (around Mamoru's age, excluding Batman V Superman…); and finally the last scene where Clark and Sukai had started that P.D.A…

 **#10:**

 **Suicide Boy! : Wreak Havoc/Not Funny…**

" **P** rince Endymion…" Sukai blushed, hearing the lullaby still playing; as she saw him kneeling on his knees in front her with his arms beaten up holding their Star Locket out for her… His face was tarnished and battered; he was torn to shreds! _I finally… I finally got what I wanted?_ Sukai thought as she touched the middle of the Star Locket; and it glowed in a billion rays of majestic, multi-colored light! "Prince Endymion?" Sukai felt her knees becoming weaker and weaker; as she finally almost fainted he caught her – _Prince Endymion! He caught me… And his perfect timing! Why? It's like I couldn't stop myself… I didn't have any control of what I was doing, I wasn't myself at all! I was brainwashed? Rinsed and dried…_ She thought feeling Prince Endymion holding her tightly in their dip-position and lifting her chin up as they shared an intensely passionate – True Love's kiss! 😉 😉! Leaving everyone in the audience, stunned; but especially Lex Luthor and Superman! "Huhh…" Sukai breathed, innocently as her Moon Prism Power-Brooch glistened and she became Super Sailor Moon… "You're free, now Sukai…" Mamoru whispered, smiling softly down at her. _**"I'm – I am – I am free?" She asked, feeling him holding her and not letting her go! "Hmm! Hmm… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp… I Love You, Sailor Moon! I truly do… Nobody else, but you!" He confessed, making-out with her harder and harder. "Hmm, hmm, hmm… Kummllomp, llomp…" She breathed, in her highest-pitched, Lolita-style, Chippete-voice!**_ _ **"WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!" The audience roared, in happiness having believed it was all show created by LexCorp and WayneCorp!**_ _ **"Come on, let's go…" Mamoru smiled, lifting her up, bridal-style and taking her outside to the balcony where the Full Moon was glistening – just like in her chocolaty brown eyes… "Mamo-Chan?" Sukai asked, feeling him placing her on a beautiful bench in the gaze of the Moon as he held her in his arms…**_ "I – I… I… I was brainwashed. And I… I… I didn't see it coming, at all. I – And – when I kissed Superman back, I just… I don't know what came over me, I… Why aren't you laughing?" She asked, tears puddling down her cheeks. "Because, it's not funny… It hurts. It hurts, worse than hell, itself! But now you understand, right?" He asked, sweetly. "I… I don't know." Sukai sheepishly replied. "Here, how about this? We make a promise. I'm remaining devoted, because I Love You for now and eternally into eternity… And you're trusting me, because we've both know how all of it feels. _**Fair enough?" Mamoru placed his pinky out for her, "Fair enough…" Sukai agreed, placing her pinky around his and feeling him gently scrunching their pinky-fingers together. "Why, Mamo-Chan?" Sukai asked, knowing Mamoru understood the question… "Because I Love You. I won't stop rescuing you, until forever…" He explained, as he gently slid the Star Locket into her hand along with a bloodred rose with a silver ribbon around it. "I've been meaning, to return this to you…" Mamoru smiled, lovingly… "Ohh, Mamo-Chan!" Sukai instantaneously began sobbing. "Wait, wait… There's something else, I've been meaning to give back to you… Because the last time, I asked you this; I don't think I did it properly. Especially seeing how I was leaving you to study abroad, in America…" He explained, sweetly as he got down on one knee. "Technically speaking, we're in America now…" Sukai joked, still drying her eyes. "I know… But I hope you don't mind me, asking you this… Usako." He began as he revealed a small, ring-box from inside his pocket. "Mamo-Chan?" She asked, blushing… "Skye Tsukino, the Love of My Life… My everything, you are much more than just my love! Will you marry me?" Mamoru smiled, sliding the ring with its, pink heart-shaped diamond onto her ring finger after she slid off her glove. "Please?" He asked, lovingly. "Kuhh, kuhh, kuhh!" She sobbed, "Is that a yes? Yes? No? Maybe? Please, Usako!" Prince Endymion blushed, suddenly feeling Sukai tackle-hug him and as they shared a warm embrace… "Yes! Forever yes…" Sukai smiled, as she sat over him and they gazed at each-other lovingly. "I'm so happy, to hear it…**_ And seeing as Superman already had his turn, I think it's my time now!" He smirked, counter-penning her to the ground and slowly slithering his tongue up and down her neck. "Huhh?" He thought aloud, pressing his fingers onto her old hickey from Superman… "I'm gonna have to fix that…" Mamoru smirked, "Ahh… Tsss…" Sukai bit her bottom lip, seductively. "You remember that time, you loved Vampire Knight right?" He asked curiously. "Yea…" Sukai nodded, "Why? Are you gonna be a vampire, tonight?" She teased him, adorably while rubbing on his wrist… "More like the baddest, badass you've ever felt!" Mamoru grinned, as his Kagune sprouted and his fangs appeared… "Oooh!" She blushed, smiling from ear-to-ear; as he scooped her up, bridal-style and he flew her to his new apartment in Metropolis, America, Earth!

 _ **See You Again, Sometime…**_


End file.
